Hurt, fear and trust
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: When Cliffjumper has a horrible experience and he is traumatized and Mirage saved 'him'. And the Autobots find the secret Cliffjumper has been hiding Cliffjumper is a she! Now she is pregnant with Starscream's sparkling and doesn't know what to think. She loved Mirage since she met him and told him her secret and he loves her. I can't give anymore spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

_When Cliffjumper has a horrible experience and he is traumatized. Cliffjumper is now highly skittish. Since Mirage saved 'him' he feels safe around him. Can Mirage rebuild Cliffjumper? And the Autobots find the secret Cliffjumper has been hiding. He isn't a he. Cliffjumper is a_ _ **she!** Now she is pregnant with Starscream's sparkling and doesn't know what to think. She loved Mirage since the day she met him. He admitted he loved her because she told him she was a femme when they met and kept it secret and loved her ever since and still will. I can't give anymore spoilers!_

chapter 1

Cliffjumper went out on patrol. The sun was setting. "Just beautiful." Cliffjumper said. Then Starscream had appeared. Cliffjumper transformed. "What do you want?" 'he' asked.

"I know your little secret Cliffjumper." Starscream said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Cliffjumper said. Cliffjumper was looking nervous.

"I yes do Miss Cliffjumper." Starscream said.

Cliffjumper froze and wanted to vanish. She tried to run off but Starscream grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" She said.

"Not a chance." Starscream said. He forced himself on to her.

Cliffjumper started to managed to sock him in the jaw. Starscream rubbed his face. Cliffjumper hit hard for a femme. Then Starscream started to beat her. "Submit to me." he said. Cliffjumper still tried to fight him. Starscream pinned her down to keep her still. Then continued the horrible thing he was doing.

Cliffjumper screamed hoping someone would her. Someone heard the scream. It was Mirage. He drove to the source to investigate.

He he knew that voice it was Cliffjumper's. He was telling Starscream 'no' and 'stop it'.

When he got there he saw Cliffjumper getting raped by Starscream. Mirage knew Cliffjumper's true identity and attacked. He knocked Starscream off of Cliffjumper. The two fought ferociously.

"Leave her alone!" Mirage said. He kicked Starscream in his tank.

Starscream punched Mirage in the face and the fight continued.

Mirage managed to drive Starscream off. He ran to Cliffjumper. "Cliffjumper?" He asked.

Cliffjumper saw Mirage and started to cry. "OH thank you Mirage!" She cried. Tears were streaming down her face.

"It's going to be okay." Mirage told her. Mirage picked her up and carried her back to the ark.

Ratchet started repairs and found out Cliffjumper's little secret. Mirage said he already knew. Ratchet continued his repairs. Ratchet was shocked he had seen it before and hoped not to see it again. Cliffjumper was raped. "Who did this?" Ratchet asked.

"It was Starscream I managed to fight him off not before he..." Mirage said.

Ratchet knew what Mirage meant he could see himself Starscream took Cliffjumper's virginity. "I love Cliffjumper no matter what has happened to her or what will happen to her I will still love her.' Mirage said.

"That is a powerful love." Ratchet said. "You must tell her that when she wakes up." he said.

Ratchet told everyone the news. They were shocked. But they were relieved Mirage came to the rescue. "When I get my hands on Starscream I will rip him to shreds!" Ironhide said.

"Calm down Ironhide we are all angry about this." Optimus said.

"Cliffjumper might be a little jumpy for a while but I'm sure that she wakes up she will be a little nervous. Make sure you do nothing to upset her." Ratchet said.

"Understood." they said.

"Poor Cliffjumper." Carly said.

"I agree." Spike said.

"I never thought a Decepticon would stoop so low." Sparkplug said.

In the Med bay Cliffjumper woke she saw she was in her femme form. Mirage told her it was alright the other Autobots knew and still cared about her. Cliffjumper began to sob.

"You won't want me after that happened." Cliffjumper sobbed.

"That isn't true I will always love you even after this. I will love you even if you were off-lined." he said.

"You really mean that?" She asked as she dried her optics.

"I do." he said.

"What if he got me pregnant?" Cliffjumper asked with fear.

"Yes I will, I won't hold something like this against even if you might be pregnant. I will love the sparkling just as much as I love you." Mirage said.

"Thank you Mirage thank you." Cliffjumper said. "We have been talking about bonding shall we?" she asked.

"Of course." he said and bonded with her.

Ratchet saw the whole thing. He knew this would help Cliffjumper. The other Autobots heard and hoped that bonding with the one she loved with help her through this.

Cliffjumper fell asleep in the med bay and Mirage fell asleep by her side.

 _I will protect and love you Cliffjumper always._ Mirage thought.

Mirage meant too. He will always protect Cliffjumper and love her.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Ratchet had finished treating Cliffjumper. "You are ready to leave." he told her.

"Thank you Ratchet." she said. She stayed close to her new bond-mate.

A few weeks had passed since the whole incident. Cliffjumper stayed close to her bond-mate. Today Cliffjumper was throwing up. Mirage was worried. He remember Ratchet told him no doing interfacing for three months so Cliffjumper could recover. "Let's take you to see Ratchet." He said helping her up.

Ratchet took a look. He sighed Cliffjumper was pregnant. Starscream's dirty actions got Cliffjumper pregnant. "Cliffjumper due to Starscream's action you are pregnant with his child." Ratchet said.

Cliffjumper sighed. "I still love you Cliffjumper and this baby will have choice." Mirage said.

"I know I just hope the little one will be welcome among us." she said.

"So you are going to keep it?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes Mirage and I made a deal if Starscream did get me pregnant we will keep the child and we wouldn't hold it responsible for it's fathers crimes." Cliffjumper said.

"That is very Autobot." Ratchet said. He handed some things to Cliffjumper.

"Thank you," she said.

The other Autobots were stunned that Cliffjumper was pregnant with Starscream's child.

"I will rip that jets wings off!" Ironhide said.

"Ironhide calm down." Optimus said.

"Me Grimlock no like Starscream." Grimlock said.

"I hope you guys will accept the child." Cliffjumper said.

"Of course we will Cliffjumper the sparkling is innocent we won't hold anything against it." Optimus said.

"Don't worry Cliff, it's okay that sparkling will be welcome among the Autobots." Ironhide said.

"It will be okay." Hoist said.

"We will teach it." Perceptor said.

"Thank you all." Cliffjumper said.

Mirage kissed Cliffjumper. "My darling your sparkling will be beautiful." he told her.

Over the first couple of months Mirage was being a very caring bond mate getting her snacks and helping her through the morning sickness. Cliffjumper's middle had started to grow.

Mirage kept Cliffjumper calm and comfortable. He found himself calming her down when she had nightmares. He would kiss her and talk to her softly. He sometimes had to help her relax when Starscream was even mentioned.

Ratchet told them it will take a while until Cliffjumper is completely over it. But he said it was good she wasn't freaking out like she did over two months ago. He said she was making good progress. He said the sparkling is very healthy.

Once Cliffjumper was 6 months pregnant she was more calm and relaxed. Ratchet was happy that she was doing better. "The sparkling is very healthy." Ratchet said. "Would you like to know what it is?" he asked.

"You can tell us." Cliffjumper said.

Ratchet took a look. "It's a femme and a seeker." he said.

" is cool the first Autobot seeker." Cliffjumper said.

"This is very amazing." Mirage said.

After a few months Cliffjumper was a couple of days away from delivery. Ratchet insisted the Cliffjumper take it easy.

On the night of November 9th Cliffjumper was getting restless. She felt a sharp pain. "Oh!" She groaned. She shook Mirage awake. "Mirage sweetie wake up it's time." She said.

"Okay," Mirage said. "Ratchet come in," he said.

"What are you waking me up for?" Ratchet grouched over the com.

"Sorry for waking you up Ratchet but this is important." Mirage said.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Ratchet asked.

"No, Cliffjumper is in labor." Mirage said.

"I'll meet you in the med-bay!" Ratchet said.

Mirage carried Cliffjumper to the med bay. Cliffjumper's scream woke up Bumblebee.

"What's going on?' he asked coming out of his room.

"The sparkling is coming!" Mirage said.

"Oh my word!" Bumblebee said.

"Will you do us a favor and tell Optimus?" Cliffjumper asked.

"On it." Bumblebee said taking off.

Once in the medical bay Cliffjumper was breathing heavy. "Easy love." Mirage said.

"Mirage I had an awful thought what if Starscream tries to take the sparkling?" she said.

"I won't let that happen." Mirage said.

"None of the Autobots will let it happen." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee rushed to Optimus' corridors. "What is going on Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"Cliffjumper is in labor." Bumblebee said.

"Oh my." Optimus said. "We need to notify the other Autobots." he said.

The other Autobots were annoyed about being woken up. "What's the meaning of this Optimus?" Ironhide asked.

"Cliffjumper is in labor." Optimus said.

"I'll go and help Ratchet." Hoist said.

Hoist came into the med bay. "Hoist you're here I could use the help." Ratchet said.

"Okay let's get started." Hoist said.

The other Autobots waited outside the med bay.

Labor carried on into the morning of November 10th. At 7:00 Spike, Carly and Sparkplug came in. They saw all the Autobots outside the med bay.

"What is going on?" Spike asked.

"Cliffjumper has been in labor since late last night." Bumblebee said.

"Any news?" Carly asked.

"Not yet." Jazz said.

Meanwhile.

"Are you ready Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked.

Cliffjumper nodded quickly.

"Okay 1,2,3 push!" Ratchet said.

Cliffjumper squeezed Mirage's hand and pushed. Cliffjumper she was in a lot of pain.

"Cliffjumper you're doing great." Mirage said. Cliffjumper squeezed Mirage's hand tighter. Mirage winced she had quite a grip.

Then a sparkling cry was heard. "Here she is." Ratchet said.

The little seeker was almost all red. Even the wings were red. Only the hands, feet and face were white. Her optics were bright blue. "She looks like a seeker version of Powerglide." Cliffjumper said.

"She does." Mirage said.

"What should we name her?" Cliffjumper asked.

"She looks like a Stardust." Mirage said.

"I think that suites her Stardust." Cliffjumper said.

Ratchet made sure Cliffjumper and the sparkling were alright.

He came out. "Hows Cliffjumper?" Optimus asked.

"Mother and sparkling are fine." Ratchet said.

"That is good to hear." Optimus said.

"The sparkling is a little seeker." Ratchet said.

"I bet it looks like that no good Starscream," Ironhide said.

"Actually she is almost all red unlike Starscream with touches of white not blue." Ratchet said.

"She? Cliffjumper gave birth to a daughter?" Carly asked.

"She did." Ratchet said.

"Can we see?" Spike asked.

"I don't know Cliffjumper is tired she needs to rest." Ratchet said. "I'll ask her to see if she wants the company." he said.

He went into the Med bay and saw that Cliffjumper was feeding little Stardust. "You feel up for some visitors all the other Autobots and Spike and Carly want to meet the sparkling." Ratchet said.

"Let them in." she said.

Ratchet let them in.

"Aaaaw!" everyone said when they saw Stardust.

"What is her name?" Blaster asked.

"Stardust." Cliffjumper said.

"Cute name." Wheeljack said.

"Thanks." she said.

"Me Grimlock think she small." Grimlock said.

"Of course she's small she a sparkling." Mirage said.

Stardust saw all the Autobots she was amazed. They were looking at her and she looked back.

"May I hold her?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure," Cliffjumper said.

Bumblebee gently cradled Stardust. Each of the Autobots got a chance to hold her. Even the Dinobots after Ratchet and Wheeljack told them to be very gentle like with the humans. Soon Stardust fell asleep.

Cliffjumper almost dozed off too.

"Okay it's time to let Cliffjumper and Stardust rest." Ratchet said.

Stardust was placed in a med bay crib and the other Autobots but Mirage left. Before Ratchet left he made sure that Cliffjumper was comfortable.

Not far away Starscream was looking towards the Autobot base. Cliffjumper hadn't been seen he figured out why she was going to have his sparkling if he caculated right the sparkling was born today. He would take the child and raise it to be a Decepticon.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 baby Stardust

Cliffjumper was resting in the med bay. Mirage was with his new wife and new daughter. Even though this was not really the child he sired. It was Starscream's child. But Stardust seemed more Autobot than Decepticon even though she was a seeker. Cliffjumper and Mirage loved her very much.

The other Autobots took kindly to the little seeker. They couldn't blame a sparkling for what Starscream did. It wouldn't be very Autobot.

Starscream was planning he knew for a fact the he had gotten Cliffjumper pregnant and he was going to get his child in his hands soon and raise it to be a Decepticon. Megatron knew what Starscream did. Megatron liked Starscream's plan to raise a warrior from scratch. He thought if the child was half Autobot it could be of use and use the child for spy work.

But the Autobots would not let the Decepticons take sweet little Stardust away. They promised Cliffjumper they would protect her and they will.

Mirage and Cliffjumper took the care of Stardust seriously. She was a sweet little thing. She liked to hug the other Autobots even the Dinobots. She even liked the humans. She was only a week old.

Cliffjumper loved her daughter very much. Mirage loved Stardust too.

Cliffjumper tucked Stardust in her Bassinet. Once Stardust was fast asleep Cliffjumper quietly tiptoed out of the room.

Mirage met up with her. "Hi Mirage I just put Stardust down for a nap." Cliffjumper said.

"Good, I was wondering if you would like to go for a drive?" Mirage asked.

"I would love too." Cliffjumper said. "Let me see if I can find someone to watch Stardust for us." she said.

They left Bumblebee in charge of Stardust. He was the first to volunteer. Bumblebee fed her and rocked her. He did everything. Stardust was very happy she loved it. Her little blue optics shined like stars. She was such a sweet sparkling.

Starscream was about ready to put his plan into motion he was going to take the child that Cliffjumper bore. It was his child. "Tomorrow night I will take what is mine!" Starscream said.

The next day. Cliffjumper and Mirage were taking young Stardust out for a walk in the park. The humans heard Stardust's cooing and wanted to see. When they asked Cliffjumper carefully took Stardust out of the carriage. They asked why she doesn't look like the father. Cliffjumper looked upset when she heard that.

Mirage explained that something bad happened to Cliffjumper before they were married. The adults understood. The children looked confused the parents told them they would explain later.

Stardust started to fuss. She wasn't happy. She wanted her bottle. Cliffjumper sat down and fed her. The she burped her. Cliffjumper loved her daughter very much. Mirage loved Cliffjumper and little Stardust dearly.

Stardust was tucked into her bassinet. Cliffjumper turned on the mobile and it spun around. Soon Stardust fell asleep. A while later the Autobots went to bed. Starscream knew it was time to strike. He crept into the base quietly with Skywarp and Thundercracker. They made sure to avoid the cameras and snuck inside. They looked in every room.

Stupid Skywarp managed to get in sights of the camera without realizing it.

Starscream then found Mirage and Cliffjumper's room. He saw a bassinet with mobile attached to it. He looked inside and saw Stardust fast asleep. Starscream smirked and picked up the the child. Stardust began to stir. She saw two red glowing things in the dark.

Stardust became frightened and started to cry. Mirage and Cliffjumper woke and saw Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. They saw they had Stardust. The seeker ran off. Cliffjumper turned on the alarm. The other Autobots woke up and saw Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp run out of the base with Stardust. Mirage and Cliffjumper were in hot pursuit.

The seekers took off.

"Mirage they're getting away!" Cliffjumper said.

The seekers flew out of sight and the Aerialbots took off after them.

Cliffjumper was crying. "No, my baby gone." she said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Stardust was fussing. Megatron was pleased he saw the sparkling had blue optics. She was only a couple of weeks old. Hook being the medic said that true optic color doesn't appear until the second month of life.

Starscream placed her down on his bed for a nap. Soundwave came in. "Ravage eject." he said. Ravage came out.

"Make sure the sparkling is under disturbed and protected." Soundwave said.

Then Ravage leapt on to the bed and curled up next to the sparkling as she slept.

Meanwhile at the ark Cliffjumper was crying. "My sparkling my sweet little Stardust is gone!" she sobbed.

"Don't worry Cliffjumper we'll get her back." Mirage said.

"Yeah we will bring back Stardust don't worry." Ironhide said.

"I found the location." Perceptor said.

"Mirage you stay here and look after Cliffjumper the rest of us will bring Stardust home." Optimus said.

"Oh thank you." Cliffjumper said sobbing.

At the nemesis Stardust was starting to wake up from her nap. Ravage sniffed the sparkling's face then gently nuzzled it. It made Stardust giggle. She could tell Ravage was cat cassette like Steeljaw but different. Stardust was now hungry and started to cry.

Another Decepticon came in. It was Ramjet. "Be quiet you little runt I have a headache!" Ramjet snapped.

But Stardust cried louder. Ramjet was starting to get annoyed and was about to get closer to the sparkling. Ravage snarled at him and got in a protective stance over Stardust.

Then Hook came in. "What is going on in here?" Hook asked and he saw Stardust crying.

"This little runt won't be quiet." Ramjet said.

"She's not crying to irritate you she it is her way of saying she needs something." Hook said and walked to Stardust. Ravage watched him carefully. "I won't hurt her," he told Ravage. Then picked Stardust up. "Good kitty." he told Ravage.

Hook took a look. "Somebody's hungry," he said. Hook then gave Stardust a bottle. "There you go little one." he said.

Stardust finished up the bottle. Then Hook put her up to his shoulder and patted her back. Stardust burped and sighed.

Then Hook placed her back on the bed where she went back to sleep. Ravage nuzzled the sparkling and lay down next to her.

"Why is Ravage here?" Ramjet asked.

"Soundwave must have put him here to keep her safe." Hook said. "After this child is the daughter of the second in command." he said.

"She is Starscream's daughter?" Ramjet asked.

"Yes she is now we better let her sleep." Hook said leaving and Ramjet followed.

A few hours later the bots ran in the other bots were fighting the Decepticons. Bumblebee left to search for Stardust. He looked in every room. Then He found her. Ravage saw him and growled. But when Stardust saw Bumblebee she reached out to him and giggled. That made Ravage back off. Bumblebee quickly picked up Stardust. Then ran out of the room with her.

Ravage some how knew that Stardust loved the Autobots and knew that living with the Decepticons was not meant for her.

Optimus saw Bumblebee had Stardust. Then they rushed out of the nemesis with Stardust in Bumblebee's arms.

Starscream was completely furious his daughter taken from him.

The Autobots made it back to the ark. Cliffjumper saw Bumblebee carry Stardust in. He handed the sparkling to her. "My sparkling, my sweet little Stardust is alright." she said.

"Bumblebee is the one who rescued her." Ironhide said.

"I went into the room and Ravage was guarding she reached out to me and she reached out to me and Ravage backed off." Bumblebee said.

"I never thought Ravage would do that." Mirage said.

"Thank you Bumblebee." Cliffjumper said and kissed his cheek.

"No problem." Bumblebee said.

Stardust was home safe and sound.

Let's hope this doesn't happen again.

To be continued.


End file.
